Quest For the Mystic Source
by Dark Deathguante
Summary: The Digidestined from around the world must reunite to stop an invasion.
1. Default Chapter: It Begins

1 Quest For the Mystic Source  
  
Summary: The Digidestined from around the world must reunite to stop an invasion. They must confront the  
  
leader of the opposing Digimon army, a being so powerful even the strongest fall before its might.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of its characters.  
  
1.1 Prologue: It Begins  
  
The room lay dark except for the light of a computer screen. The only sound heard was the furious typing of  
  
the keyboard. Three figures huddle together near the screen. The first sits in a chair typing in instructions,  
  
while the other two lean over the first's shoulder. A fourth figure nervously paces back and forth behind them.  
  
Three smaller figures watch intensely as everyone in the room seems to become more agitated with each  
  
passing second. The last figure in the room is taller than the others. Leaning against the wall, the figure seems  
  
uninterested in what is happening, but every now and then a flicker of fear flashes through its eyes.  
  
  
  
The computer suddenly begins beeping. The one sitting in the chair pulls up a window displaying information.  
  
Gasps echo through the room as everyone scans the information. "What is happening there?" asks the one who  
  
was pacing.  
  
  
  
"I don't have a clue," the person sitting in the chair answers. "All I know is something very powerful has  
  
appeared in the Digital World. I can't even get an accurate reading on the anomaly's power. I haven't seen this  
  
since …"  
  
  
  
"Since the old days," another voice finishes. "What ever it is, we have to deal with it."  
  
  
  
The other figures shake their heads. "We swore never to get directly involved with the Digital World. I don't  
  
think we should do anything. Last time, the cost was too high."  
  
  
  
"I have some more bad news," says the figure at the computer. "Portals from the Digital World have opened  
  
all over the world. I'm getting readings of Champion, Ultimate, and even Mega Digimon coming through. It's  
  
a damn invasion."  
  
  
  
Everything becomes dead silent until the command that would change everything was given. "I want you to  
  
locate all the Digidestined's Digimon partners, and bring them here to Earth. I also suggest we split up, and  
  
head for the most concentrated areas of Digimon activity. We stop them at all cost."  
  
  
  
"More bad news." The figure at the computer whispers something in the leader's ear. Upon hearing what was  
  
just discovered, the leader turns deathly pale. The leader informs the others about the new development, and  
  
everyone in the room looks badly shaken. As they head out, their leader reminds them of one more thing.  
  
  
  
"This is war."  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Rated PG-13 for violence and cursing in later chapters. 


	2. Invasion

Quest For the Mystic Source  
  
Summary: The Digidestined from around the world must reunite to stop an invasion. They must confront the  
  
leader of the opposing Digimon army, a being so powerful even the strongest fall before its might.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of its characters.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Invasion  
  
In the early morning hours of New York City, the ground starts to rumble. Every electronic appliance seems to malfunction. As the rumbling beneath the earth subsides, the air around the city begins to shimmer. The sky looks as if it is being torn apart as portals open. Monstrous forms begin to appear from the portals. A giant red beetle starts tearing apart the buildings. Nearby two black T-rexes unleash their fiery breaths. Six two meter tall robots fire their missiles at anything that move. A gigantic black dragon dissolves whole chunks of skyscrapers with its breath.  
  
Everywhere people scramble to flee away from the monsters. Chaos soon insures as people forget everything except the desire to survive the destruction. However, five teenagers push through the crowd towards the monsters. An older teen girl with long pink hair races towards the black dragon. Along side her is what appears to be a walking plant. A smaller girl is riding on a centaur with one eye. They are heading straight for the robots. Next to them is a slightly older boy on top of a stone tortoise. A giant blue serpent flies straight at the two T-rexes. Riding on it is a teen boy with blonde hair. He appears to be the same age as the girl with pink hair. Heading towards the red insect is another younger blonde boy. With him is a large bunny with giant ears.  
  
Mimi, the older girl with pink hair and the walking plant, is the first to reach the monsters. "Digimon, stop," she screams at the black dragon.  
  
The small plant creature called Palmon looks at the other Digimon. "Blackdragamon. Ultimate level. His Acid Breath and Dragon Claw attacks decimate his opponents."  
  
Blackdragamon ignores them, and continues to disintegrate buildings. "We need to send him back to the Digital World," Mimi tells her partner.  
  
"No one here as a D3 Digivice," Palmon reminds her.  
  
"I'll send an E-mail warning to the others in Japan. You need to hold him off until help arrives."  
  
Palmon nods her head, before being enveloped in bright light. Palmon digivolves to.Togemon. She turns into a giant cactus with punching gloves. Again, Togemon is surrounded by light. Togemon digivolves to.Lillymon. The giant cactus changes into a smaller fairy like creature dressed in a pink dress, and has long thorns for hair.  
  
Blackdragamon turns his head towards the source of light. He smiles at Lillymon as he turns to face her, smashing another building with his tail. "Acid Breath" He unleashes a cloud of acid from his mouth.  
  
Lillymon dodges to the right. "Flower Cannon" She shoots a green energy blasts at the black dragon.  
  
Blackdragamon hurls a large chunk of debris into the path of Lillymon's attack. The debris is disintegrated by the energy blast. With a roar, the dragon lunges towards Lillymon. Despite his huge bulk, Blackdragamon is amazingly very fast. Before Lillymon can react, he is already on top of her. "Dragon Claw" His front claws glow red with energy. He takes a swipe at her, and the fairy like plant ducks under him. Blackdragamon's claws harmlessly slice through yet another building. Lillymon, however, doesn't escape entirely as the dragon slaps her through a window with his tail.  
  
"Lillymon no," screams Mimi.  
  
Meanwhile, the other teenagers have reached their various targets. The older blonde boy, Michael, is the next to reach his target. The two black T-rexes, known as Darktyrannomon, face Michael's serpent Digimon partner.  
  
Seadramon twists his smooth body right before slamming the first Darktyrannomon into a brick wall. "Ice Blast" Seadramon fires a huge blast of ice from his mouth at the second Darktyrannomon. The dinosaur is trapped in an ice block.  
  
"Fire Blast" The first Darktyrannomon shoots a blazing flame at Seadramon. He slithers anyway from the attack. Seadramon quickly flies at his opponent. The dark dinosaur charges straight at Seadramon shooting flames out at every opportunity.  
  
Miraculously, he dodges all of the attacks, and is able to wrap his serpent body around Darktyrannomon. Seadramon holds his captive in a tight embrace until the other Digimon strikes him in the face with its tail. Surprised, he lets go of Darktyrannomon, who head butts him into a nearby office building. Michael grimaces at seeing his Digimon being pounded into paste. The Darktyrannomon continue to stomp on the defenseless Seadramon.  
  
Elsewhere, the smaller girl, Maria, and the her friend, Lou, battle their opponents. They face six Gardromon bent on destroying everything in their path. "Do not interfere," warns one of the Gardromon in its metallic voice.  
  
"Centarumon attack," orders Maria.  
  
"Solar Ray" Centarumon unleashes his energy blast at the nearest Gardromon. The attack bowls him over.  
  
"Grenade Destroyer," The robot Digimon fire their missiles at the man- horse.  
  
He jumps out of the way, while Tortomon flings large rocks shards at the attacking Digimon. "Solar Ray" The combined attacks of the two champion Digimon causes a malfunction in the Gardromon. They all power down, becoming as immobile as statues.  
  
"Yeah we did it," shouts Lou. Maria jumps up and down happily.  
  
Suddenly, another portal opens in the sky above them. A large dragon standing on two legs with hands shaped like dragon skulls drops down in front of Maria and Lou. "Deltamon," they both chorus.  
  
The creature smiles as he powers up his attack. A beam from his mouth joins with two beams, one from each of his skull hands, forming into a ball. "Triplex Force" The energy ball shoots a beam straight at Maria and Lou. Their Digimon jump into the beam's path, and both are struck by the attack.  
  
"Centarumon," screams Maria as she races towards her fallen partner. Lou is likewise doing the same thing.  
  
A little farther away, the younger blonde teen is facing his opponent in a furious battle. "Bunny Blast" The large bunny Digimon fires a green blast from his mouth at the giant red insect called Kuwagamon. "Willis look out," shouts the rabbit Digimon. Willis quickly moves out of the way of Kuwagamon's giant claws. His Digimon partner is surrounded in a green sphere of energy. Terriermon digivolves to.Gargomon. He changes into a larger rabbit with pants and machine guns for hands.  
  
"Bunny Pummel" Gargomon slams his machine gun fist into Kuwagamon's chin. Kuwagamon roars in anger, and reaches forward to grab the annoyance. "Gargo Pellets" Gargomon begins to rapidly fire armor piercing bullets at his opponent. Kuwagamon finds itself embedded in the side of a building.  
  
"Gargomon, finish it quick," shouts Willis. "The others are in trouble." "Gargo." before Gargomon can finish Kuwagamon, the beetle Digimon glows with bright light.  
  
"He's digivolving," says Willis, awed.  
  
Kuwagamon digivolve to.Ookuwamon. He becomes bigger, and grayish in color. "Double Scissor Claw" Ookuwamon slams his clawed hand into Gargomon's head. Gargomon goes flying backwards, landing in a cloud of dust.  
  
Suddenly, a bright sphere of light appears in the sky. Willis, squinting his eyes, can barely make out a humanoid figure in the middle of the sphere. The light fades, revealing a beautiful angel Digimon. "Angewomon?" gasps Willis.  
  
The figure, however, shakes her head. "My name is Archserphamon," she says in a gentle voice.  
  
Willis studies the newcomer for several seconds. Archserphamon has eight shining wings, and long red hair. Like most angel Digimon, an iron helmet covers her head. She is dressed in a shiny breastplate, which connects to metal guards covering her outer legs.  
  
Seconds later, Ookuwamon flies up to challenge her. "Double Scissor Claw" He tries the same thing that worked with Gargomon, but Archserphamon step sides the blow.  
  
"Righteous Fire" Her fist glows with fiery energy that she releases in a powerful beam. Archserphamon's attack explodes through Ookuwamon. He lets out a final scream of rage before disappearing in a cloud of data atoms. "Are you two alright?" she asks Willis.  
  
He glances at Gargomon before nodding his head. "Good. Go find a place to hide. I'll finish this battle." Willis watches as Archserphamon flies swiftly into the midst of battle. Shaking his head in confusion, he motions for Terriermon to follow him as he glances right and left for a safe hiding place.  
  
Deltamon looms over Maria and Lou as they stand protectively in front of their Digimon. Maria's Centarumon has digvolved back into his rookie form of Patamon. Now resembling an orange pig with bat wings for ears, Patamon struggles to stand. Lou's Tortomon is unconscious nearby. Deltamon smirks as he lowers his dragon skull hands and mouth towards them. "Triplex." He begins to power up his attack.  
  
"Righteous Fire" Deltamon barely has time to figure out what is happening before he is deleted. Archserphamon floats above them looking concerned. "Are all of you okay?" she asks. Maria nods her head, in shock from such a close call. "Good" Archserphamon turns towards the Darktyrannomon, and speeds off towards them.  
  
By the time she reaches them, Seadramon has already changed back into Betamon from the vicious blows of the Darktyrannomon. "Fire Blast" The Darktyrannomon unleash a blaze of fire to finish the battle.  
  
Archserphamon speeds past them, placing herself in between Betamon and their attacks. She disappears in an inferno of flame. Michael gasps as the blaze disperses, revealing the unmarked form of Archserphamon. "My turn," she tells the Darktyrannomon. "Righteous Fire" This time, the Darktyrannomon are the ones that disappear into an inferno. Black data particles float out of the inferno, marking the end of the Darktyrannomon.  
  
Archserphamon turns to Michael, but before she can utter a word, a stream of acid comes shooting at her. Quickly dodging to the right, Archserphamon turns to Blackdragamon. The dragon Digimon roars, before firing another stream of acid. Again the angel Digimon dodges. "Righteous Fire" She blasts her own stream of fire at Blackdragamon.  
  
To everyone's surprise, Blackdragamon step sides the attack. He charges straight at her with blinding speed. "Dragon Claw"  
  
Archserphamon twists out of the way, then uses her wings to back peddle away from Blackdragamon's snapping jaws.  
  
"Let's end this," Blackdragamon hisses. "Acid Breathe."  
  
Archserphamon turns her head to the left, and the stream of acid passes millimeters from her head. "I agree," she tells him. "This battle ends now." She rises a few meters in the air. Archserphamon is surrounded by an aura of light. "Angel Beam" A beam of light shoots from her hands as they touch each other. Blackdragamon roars as he begins to disintegrate. In seconds, nothing remains of the invaders. For a few seconds, everything is peaceful and quiet.  
  
Five minutes later, the Digidestined that came to defend their homes stare in awe at the angel Digimon that floats above them. "Who are you, and where did you come from?" asks Mimi.  
  
"She came with me," a voice declares.  
  
The Digidestined turn around to find a teenage boy standing behind them. He is older than Mimi and Michael, perhaps seventeen or eighteen. His arms and legs are very muscular, and his body has a lean but solid figure. A sword is strapped to his back, and a Digivice hangs from his belt. Archserphamon flies over to the him, and changes back into her champion form. Now a black cat resembling a Gatomon, she has purple gloves and a green tail ring. "Let's go, Fatemon," says the stranger. "We still have much work to do." Fatemon nods her head, and follows the stranger into a side alley.  
  
The Digidestined immediately move to follow them, but they find the side alley is empty. "What was that?" asks Lou. Each of the Digidestined exchange confused glances with each other.  
  
"Bizarre," mumbles Mimi.  
  
Half way around the world, another group of Digidestined are engaging in battle with invading Digimon. Earlier that day, the Highton View Terrace digital gate suddenly opened. Digimon began pouring out of the gate. The Japanese Digidestined quickly responded to the threat. Taichi Yagami, Yamato Ishida, Jyou Kido, Koushiro Izumi, Sora Takenouchi, Takeru Takaishi, and Hikari Yagami along with Daisuke Motomiya, Miyako Inoue, Iori Hida, and Ken Ichijouji were almost immediately attacked as soon as they got close to the city. They had been fighting a downhill battle the entire time.  
  
"Garurumon, watch out," warns Yamato.  
  
The giant blue and white wolf dodges Metalmamemon's attack. "Howling Blaster." Garurumon unleashes a blue energy beam from his mouth.  
  
Because of his small size, Metalmamemon has no trouble jumping out of the way. "Metal Smart Bomb" Metalmamemon aims his attack straight for Yamato. Garurumon jumps in the way, and is blasted halfway across the street.  
  
A little ways off, Sora and Birdramon along with Stingmon and Kabuterimon are facing a fleet of Airdramon. The flying Digimon fight bravely, but there are simply too many Airdramon. The chosen Digimon are soon blasted out of the sky by the Airdramon's Spinning Needle.  
  
Nearby, Raidramon, Digmon, Shurimon, and Nefertimon are struggling against Scorpiomon. Daisuke, Iori, Miyako, and Hikari stand nearby, looking very worried.  
  
The creststation Digimon's armor shell protects him from the other Digimon's attack. "Double Star" "Thunder Blast" "Gold Rush" "Cat's Eye Beam" The attacks ricochet harmlessly off him.  
  
Scorpiomon snickers before attacking. "Tail Blade" Scorpiomon hits Shurimon in his chest. The ninja Digimon goes flying backwards.  
  
Raidramon avoids the falling Shurimon as he leaps onto Scorpiomon's back. Scorpiomon begins to struggle back and forth as he tries to grab Raidramon. However Raidramon is too fast, continuously jumping to different places on him.  
  
"Quick, attack him while he is distracted," shouts Daisuke.  
  
"Gold Rush" "Rosetta Stone" The two attacks hit Scorpiomon in his side causing him to lose his balance.  
  
"Thunder Blast" Raidramon nails him right in his face.  
  
Scorpiomon shrugs off his daze, and turns to glare at the four armored Digimon. "Tail Blade" The armor Digimon jump up away from the attack, but Scorpiomon fires another Tail Blade that hits all four Digimon. They go flying backwards in a tangled mess.  
  
Jyou and Takeru are busy fighting a giant Digimon that has tentacles, and looks sort of like a humanoid squid. Marinedevimon lashes out his tentacles at Angemon and Ikkakumon.  
  
"Hand of Fate" The angel Digimon fires a powerful golden beam at the marine Digimon.  
  
"Arrrrr" Marinedevimon growls as he stumbles back.  
  
"Harpoon Torpedo" Ikkakumon shoots his missiles straight into Marinedevimon. He shutters as the attack rips through him, but in the next minute recovers.  
  
Marinedevimon shoots his fiery ink into Ikkakumon's face. The walrus Digimon is forced back by the attack. Angemon fires another Hate of Fate, but Marinedevimon counters with his attack.  
  
"He's too strong for our Digimon," shouts Takeru.  
  
"Metal Smart Bomb" Angemon is hit from behind by Metalmamemon's attack.  
  
"Harpoon Torpedo" Matelmamemon yelps in surprise as he is hit.  
  
Marinedevimon picks up Ikkakumon with one of his tentacles, and slams him repeatedly into the ground until he digivolves back into Gomamon.  
  
"Uh no," says Jyou.  
  
Of all the Japanese Digidestined's Digimon, only Taichi's Digimon is making any headway. Until now, Taichi had restricted his Digimon, not allowing him to kill his opponents. Seeing the battle going downhill, Taichi reluctantly gives the order to destroy the invading Digimon. Wargreymon uses his war gauntlets to tear through his opponents. "Mega Claw" Wargreymon turns into a spinning cyclone that rips through an entire squadron of Bakemon and Gardromon. The defeated Digimon burst into data atoms as they are deleted.  
  
Wargreymon turns to where Birdramon, Kabuterimon, and Stingmon are desperately trying to fend off the Airdramon. With blinding speed, Wargreymon slashes through all of the Airdramon. He is already engaging Marinedevimon by the time the last Airdramon disintegrates. He doesn't slow as he bisects Metalmamemon on his way to Marinedevimon. "Terra Force" Wargreymon throws his gigantic energy ball into Marinedevimon. Being too slow to dodge the attack and not strong enough to withstand it, Marinedevimon lets out a scream as he vanishes.  
  
"Wargreymon," calls Taichi. "Attack that Scorpiomon."  
  
Wargreymon turns to where Scorpiomon is battling Raidramon, Nefertimon, Shurimon, and Digmon.  
  
Scorpiomon notices the Mega Digimon heading his way. "Tail Blade"  
  
Wargreymon doesn't flinch as the attack bounces off his armor. Stunned, Scorpiomon begins to back away from the approaching mega. As soon as he is in range, Wargreymon launches an attack. "Terra Force" Scorpiomon is swiftly deleted.  
  
"You did it, Wargreymon" cheers Taichi.  
  
Suddenly, the sky glows in a stream of rainbow colors. The Highton View Terrace Gate again opens. A dozen Gardromon land in the street next to Wargreymon.  
  
"What's going on?" asks Hikari.  
  
"No problem," replies Taichi. "Wargreymon can handle them easily."  
  
"Wargreymon" calls a voice from the Gardromon's ranks. "I was sent by the Master to make certain you did not interfere."  
  
"Show yourself," challenges Wargreymon.  
  
"As you wish," replies the voice. The Gardromon move aside as the mysterious Digimon reveals himself. Looking exactly like Wargreymon except that his armor is black, the Digimon smirks at Wargreymon's surprise.  
  
"It's a Blackwargreymon," gasps Daisuke.  
  
"We're in trouble," says Yamato.  
  
Both warriors fly high into the air, facing each other in classic stance. 'Terra Destroyer" Blackwargreymon flings his red energy ball. Wargreymon grabs his shield from his back, and deflects the attack away. A large chunk of the city explodes. Wargreymon charges straight towards his opponent. He jabs with his lethal claws at Blackwargreymon's head. Blackwargreymon counters with his own war claws. The clang of metal echoes as the two powerful warriors battle. "Mega Claw" Wargreymon barely misses his opponent's head, slicing off a small chunk of his armor from his shoulder. Blackwargreymon growls as he holds in his wounded shoulder.  
  
"Grenade Destroyer" The Gardromon quickly fire their missiles at Wargreymon.  
  
"Watch out," Taichi shouts a warning. Wargreymon uses his gauntlets to block the missile. However, this gives Blackwargreymon a chance to recover. "Terra Destroyer" Caught unaware, Wargreymon could only block with his gauntlets. He goes sailing back into an office building.  
  
"No. Wargreymon." shouts Taichi.  
  
"Darkness Wave." A cloud of bats engulfs the Gardromon, destroying half their number.  
  
"Sphinx Blast." A medium sized ball of energy takes care of the rest of Gardromon.  
  
"Uh?" Blackwargreymon turns to face his two new opponents. The first appears to be a woman with pale white skin. She is dressed in a leather outfit, and has glowing red eyes. Her companion resembles the legendary Sphinx.  
  
"The first one is a Ladydevimon, but who is that other Digimon?" asks Miyako.  
  
"According to my Digimon Analyzer," says Koushiro. "She is called Sphinxmon. She's a Mega Digimon. Her Desert Storm and Sphinx Blast Attacks obliterates her enemies." A cloud of dust floats into the air as Wargreymon flies back into the battle.  
  
"Terra Force" Wargreymon's attack flies straight for Blackwargreymon. He uses his shield to deflect the attack towards the other two Digimon.  
  
Both jump into the air to avoid the massive ball. "Sphinx Blast" Again Blackwargreymon deflects the attack with his shield, this time up into the air.  
  
"Darkness Wave" Ladydevimon aims her attack at the unprotected area of Blackwargreymon. He tries to use his shield, but isn't quick enough. The dark bats slam into him, cracking his chest armor, and causing him to drop his shield. "Finish it, Wargreymon," she tells him.  
  
"Terra Force. Wargreymon's attack directly hits Blackwargreymon's crack armor.  
  
"No!" screams Blackwargreymon as he is deleted.  
  
"It's over," says Taichi, letting out a long sigh.  
  
"For now," replies a voice. The Digidestined turn to find two teenage girls around seventeen or eighteen standing next to Sphinxmon and Ladydevimon. Both girls have light brown hair, the first has long hair, tied back in a ponytail, while the second has short hair. "My name is Sara, and this is my friend, Anna," the first girl introduces them. The Digidestined quickly introduce themselves, but before they can ask any questions, the two girls turn and begin to walk away.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" calls Sora.  
  
The girl with the Ladydevimon turns around. "The threat for now is over, but it can return at anytime," she warns them. "These Digimon that have entered the real world are being sent by a single, powerful entity. This being can open the Highton View Terrace Gate at anytime it wishes. Digimon will keep coming in waves until there is nothing to stand in their way."  
  
The Digidestined stand there, stunned, until Hikari asks a critical question. "How can we stop it?"  
  
"We have to find and destroy their master," replies Anna.  
  
"Who is their master? Maybe we can help," says Yamato.  
  
"Our team is joining with other Digidestined to help fight off this first wave, but we're not sure who is even causing it," Sara tells them. "Until we know who we are fighting, it's best that you stay here, and help the other Digidestined fight these invading Digimon." A sudden flash of light surrounds the two girls, briefly blinding the Digidestined. When the light fades, the two girls are gone. 


End file.
